


Old Wounds

by Andrea250



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: 4 more episodes and procrastinating, Angst, Greybeard (The Order), Haven't finished season 2, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Morton (Mentioned), Lilith Bathory (mentioned), M/M, My first fanfic for this fandom, Sorrow, The Order needs to make Ramish a thing!, Tundra (The Order), not very good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Randall and Hamish in the darkest hours of the night find warmth in eachother.(The description sucks but please give it a try!)
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Kudos: 56





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope everyone likes it... I have thought a lot about writing for this pair and I want too but I am not confident that I could do it justice or well but if you have any comments about my story much appreciated... this is unbeta and probably have many mistakes but I tried to correct a lot of it... tried but either way hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title just based off the song I was listening to.

**__ **

**_ Song: Old Wounds- PVRIS _ **

**_ 3rd Persons P.O.V: _ **

They had not known fear until losing their own but it had been for when Hamish lost Cassie, almost losing Jack, and now they lost Lilith, it was a cold night and they both couldn't admit how torn and broken they are from within. 

They just drink and drink, the memories are less painful when you forget what it is like to feel something, the night becomes longer and dangerous as they get more rowdy and violent in their manners and drinking. They basically tore the den a part, throwing furniture, glasses, books, anything they could toss in reach, it brought them a sense of freedom and less feeling of helplessness. 

"Please don't leave me too." Randall breathlessly whispers.

"I swear I won't." Hamish drank a full bottle of gin not bothering the bland taste, but it does its job. 

They just sit on the floor of the den as the world around them stops spinning in motion and they are left with this resentment, it taste bitter and salty, they try not to let the tears they have been holding back fall now, it is silence that reminds them of what they have lost. 

Tundra and Greybeard are howling for their lost warrior, it is painful, they felt tenfold over their emotions for what has stricken them. The stages of grief have yet to enact in their systems so for now they mourn the best way and only way they could for Lilith. 

Randall held on tighter to Hamish afraid that he would soon be gone too, it would obliterate the young wolf if he loses Hamish too, it would be the end for him if he lost the older and he wouldn't want it! 

Hamish allows the younger to circle his arms around his bulky frame as he wraps his left arm around the dark hair male's broad shoulders, it felt less scary to have each other close it brought comfort to their aching spirits. 

"I love you Hamish." Randall absent mindedly speaks. 

"I love you too Randall." Hamish stares into space as his words drip off the tip of his tongue. 

They both are lost for words as they feel their world crumble and burn as they feel the cold envelope them into nothing and their minds running at a thousand miles a minute, the cocktail of emotions stir violently within them. All they can do is sit and re-play he bittersweet memories they shared with her and it hits them like a freight train, they are dear caught in the headlights of a truck, it all happens at once. 

"Make it stop!" Randall lets out a painful howl. 

He can't take it, remembering her smile, laughter, snarky comments, and the person they knew and loved dearly it became all too much for his aching soul and Hamish wish he could run those perishing thoughts away but he knew that in order to heal you must deal with that grief head on. 

Yet, he wish he could do the same but not everyone is perfect or wired the same but if he can save Randall from the fate he suffers everyday he would do everything in his power cuz that is what you do for the one you love. 

He wanted to make it all go away and so he did. 

He pulled the younger into a fiercely and passionately kiss, he mustered all his strength and anger into this one single action and Randall responded with his own needs and sorrow, this kiss seared their yearning hearts.

**_ -The End  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you have gotten this far thank you so much for reading it... it truly means a lot to me!🤧😭❤💕
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
